Gabriel (Midnightverse)
Gabriel is one of the Seven Archangels. She is the Queen of Hearts and is known as the Messenger of God. Gabriel is the younger sister of Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael. She is the older sister of Uriel, Azrael, and Azazel. Gabriel is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. History Appearance Gabriel is currently known as the most beautiful angel in Heaven. She has long blonde hair with shoulder-length bangs framing her jaw. Her eyes are bright green and are said to shimmer like emeralds. Gabriel mainly wears glasses and dark clothing such as a black suit and skirt with a white undershirt with a green brooch. In her true angelic form, Gabriel looks exactly the same except she radiates an intense amount of light and energy making her appearance look like a humanoid form of light. As she is currently recovering most of her power, Gabriel possesses eighteen massive white and blue wings. Full Body Gabriel.jpg|Human Form 95e54c0bf322a0039cd194c6015998d2bbdb4ad0_hq.jpg|Gabriel's wings Gabriel the Archangel.gif|Gabriel in her True Form Personality Unlike her canon counterpart, Gabriel is highly cunning and intelligent. Much of her personality is based on her older sister who loved to play pranks on their siblings. As such, Gabriel often messes with her fellow Archangels warping the fabric of reality and landing her siblings in hilarious situations. Her kind and cheerful personality have made her a favorite among the angels of Heaven. Despite her cheerful and carefree demeanor, Gabriel is prone to acts of wrath. Sodom and Gomorrah are said to be the work of Gabriel who found the town so utterly despicable that she went to the Asteroid Belt and threw several asteroids at the town. Gabriel can be serious when the situation calls for it such as when the sightings of Beelzebub on the Earth were being brought in. Gabriel cares immensely about her siblings. She is often seen by the other angels assisting Michael in the day to day duties in Heaven. With Azazel, Uriel, and Azrael, she acts like a mother hen often subjecting them to embarrassing acts of affection. With her brother Raphael with whom she is of similar age, Gabriel often gets into arguments due to their clashing personalities but nevertheless, she loves him like her other siblings. Powers/Abilities Not much is currently known about Gabriel's powers. She has shown the ability to heal others as well as teleport. Azrael states that like all the other Archangels, Gabriel is still recovering a majority of her power. *'Highly Advanced Tempestakinesis': Gabriel's anger caused immense storms to batter the town of Kuoh. *'Highly Advanced Terrakinesis': The world is said to respond to Gabriel. When she saw that Nancy was being inappropriately touched by Hiruko, Gabriel's arrival caused the very earth to shake. *'Highly Advanced Biokinesis': Gabriel has immense control over life forces and the biologies of other beings. She was able to cause Hiruko to vomit blood as well as cause his blood to boil and his lungs to start imploding in on themselves. *'Healing': Gabriel was able to heal the Four Satans of the burns they received from being exposed to Azrael when she was about to enter her true form. *'Teleportation:' Gabriel can teleport. Trivia *This Gabriel's appearance is based on Tearju Lunatique from To Love Ru. *Her personality is a weird mix of Gabriel from Supernatural and Hermione Granger from Harry Potter or for a lack of better terms, Yuki Minagawa from Tsurezure Children. *Gabriel is stated to have bought multiple sweet food companies across the globe. *With their sister's disappearance, Gabriel took up her position as the oldest female angel. *Gabriel's other name is YESOD which in Kabbalah is the node on the Sephirot representing Foundation. As she is the Messenger Archangel and the Voice of God, Gabriel, like her mythical counterpart, is a master communicator and helped set the foundation for the unity of the Supernatural World much like the Abrahamic Gabriel set the foundation of unity between God and Man. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Angels